Beyond Darkness
by zouka
Summary: After the defeat of the Sorceress everyone thought that the chaos had ended. Little do they know the curse that she spoke before she died. Now the whole gang is cursed and their hearts turned towards the darkness - although some escaped...RR!
1. FYI

Hey! I just want to say this {since there wasn't enough room on the summary} that this fic is going to be a crossover between Final Fantasy 8 and Trigun…so if you like those crossovers read and if you think it's interesting - READ!

Anyways get to reading my story and enjoy!

-Zouka


	2. The Silver Gun

**Beyond Darkness**

**By: Zouka**

**Summary****:** Laguna Loire wants to kill Squall because Squall went crazy after defeating the evil witch. Squall started killing innocent people and no one stood a chance against him but Laguna his father. So Laguna sets off on a journey to kill Squall and his henchman. On the way he meets many foes and friends.

**Main Characters****: **

**Laguna Loire -** Ex-soldier

**Age -** 40

**Weapons -** pistols and machine gun

**Sex** - male

**Wolfwood -** Street fighter

**Age -** 34

**Weapons -** long sword

**Sex -** male

**Squall Leonhart -** Former Cadet SeeD

**Age -** 20

**Weapons -** gun blade

**Sex -** male

**Vasted Costello -** one of the Strikers

**Age -** 19

**Weapons -** two silver guns

**Sex -** male

**Rinoa Heartilly -** Sorceress {basically white magic; can do some black}

**Age -** 20

**Weapons -** Angelo and her air blades

**Sex -** female

**Chapter 1: The Silver Gun**

Why would Squall do this said Laguna with a furious face as he sipped from his steaming coffee cup. He had just heard the news from a foreigner that his own son and his henchman had destroyed many innocent towns and villages. Laguna guessed that Squall had been cursed by the dark evil witch with her last breath before she died. He wished he could go back in time and change all of it but it was too late. Laguna thought about it for awhile.

Then Laguna decided he would go and slay his own son or somehow undo the curse. But the followers of Squall must be evil because they had to be for doing such madness and Laguna guessed that they had some control or force over Squall and maybe if he could get some info about the curse from one of them he could take the curse off of his son, Squall.

He went to the Military shop and bought two pistols that held fourteen shots each and a machine gun with 400 shots that was very heavy but Laguna could hold it because he was very powerful, he also got a lot of extra ammo. Laguna was a average sized man, he had short hair which had recently been cut and his eyes were a dark brown. He was an ex-soldier and he was about 40 years of age. He was soft inside but rough around the edges.

Next he walked about a mile to get to another store that sold traveling equipment like maps. He went and bought a map of the world of Queina and started his trek to the outer edge of town. On the way he say a tall man with a long blade fighting thieves who had just stolen goods from Polly's drug store. The man had a graceful touch to his fighting skills. He unleashed his long narrow silver sword from his sheaf. The sword reflected the sunlight and was blinding to the eyes. Laguna watched in curiosity as the man dodged the thieves punches with ease.

Then the man took the hilt of his sword and struck it right into the one thief and then the other thief's face which knocked them unconscious. The police came up and took the thieves away and thanked the man for his serves. Laguna walked up and asked what the man's name was. He said my names Wolfwood. Wolfwood Laguna said with a stern look, I like that name he said sounds like some kind of vicious dog. Wolfwood was tall and had light blue eyes that were narrow and like that of a wolf.

He wore dark blue jeans and a white button down shirt with a smooth black jacket and shiny black shades. Laguna told him about his journey and asked if he'd go with him cause he didn't think he could defeat his son alone. Wolf wood thought about it for awhile, he was an orphan and didn't want to leave the town because it was like his home. But he eventually said yes. Laguna was proud to make an aquatint and they moved out of the town on to their mission.

That night Wolfwood started telling Laguna his life story because he never really could tell anyone else. He said that when he was born his mom died and his father was a drunk and died of alcohol poisoning. From there on he lived on the dirty streets and slept in door ways. He stole the long blade from a man when he was young and trained with it everyday. Laguna felt sympathy for Wolfwood and said that life was hard when he joined the army as a soldier.

He said he watched some of his closest friends be killed. Laguna said it was very terrible. Then they stopped talking. Laguna said it was getting dark, so they stopped and set up camp and went to bed peacefully because tomorrow they would begin their travels. The next morning Laguna woke up and saw Wolfwood cleaning his long sword with an oily rag and it smelled awful.

Laguna reached up and grabbed the keg of water that was strapped to his horses waist. When he had drank about four gulps, Wolfwood said where are we exactly heading around here in the desert. Laguna said we are going to the town that has recently been attacked by Squall. Then they got up and packed their stuff away and started their travels again. On the way they ate some stale bread that you could hardly bite into because it was as hard as a rock, but it was all they had.

Just about mid afternoon they spotted the town. It was in ruin and parts of it were burning. There were dead bodies laying on the streets and out of windows and there no survivors. Suddenly Wolfwood heard something behind him, he called to Laguna and Laguna became aware. Then down from a roof top came a man with a long silver gun that was covered in blood.

Laguna shouted are you one of the ones working for Squall? The man's robe was showered in dried blood and he wore a black top hat. The man answered with a trembling voice. He said yes and he ordered me to do this, but I wanted to anyways because I love to kill the innocent. Wolfwood muttered under his breath - your average typical villain. Laguna asked what's your name? He said Vasted Costello.

Wolfwood charged him with his fighting spirit, he slashed his sword with no mercy and Vasted seemed to have trouble both staying on his feet and also dodging Wolfwood's sword. Vasted then jumped back and pointed his gun at Wolfwood. Then something speeded past Wolfwood's face and knocked the gun straight out of Vasted's gloved hand. The speeding object was a bullet shot from one of Laguna's pistols. Wolfwood grabbed Vasted and put him in a very secure head lock.

Then Laguna took his one pistol and reloaded it with another bullet as Vasted struggled hopelessly to break free of Wolfwood, but it was no use. Laguna pointed his gun at Vasted and asked about the curse and how to undo it. Vasted said he truly didn't know, Wolfwood pulled his arms around Vasted's neck harder. He elbowed Wolfwood in the stomach, grabbed his gun and shot himself. Pitiful said Laguna.

He knew about the curse but if he told us he'd get killed by Squall. Wolfwood heard a loud cry and wondered if maybe their was some survivors. Laguna and Wolfwood headed towards were the cry was coming from and they turned a corner and found………

"Rinoa?!"

**----**

**End of Chapter 1**

**To be continued………………………….**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
